


The Lie

by IFoundYouJustineTime



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Varian and the Seven Kingdoms, Vat7k, tangled the series
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, does this count as whump?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFoundYouJustineTime/pseuds/IFoundYouJustineTime
Summary: For Honey.Adira suddenly appears while Nuru and Yong are away claiming to be there to check on Varian. She challenges Hugo and it goes about as well for him as you might expect.
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 137





	The Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HoneyxMonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyxMonkey/gifts).



> This is just a fun little prompt I did late at night. I haven't edited this too well so please be gentle. I plan to come back and give it a better edit when I'm not so tired. Thank you so much for reading and have a wonderful day!

“Okay, I’m sorry, but who is weirdo sword lady again?” asked Hugo abruptly. 

He sat next to Varian who had been chatting with said ‘sword lady’ by their campfire for the past few minutes like they were old friends. 

“There’s really no need to be rude about it,” said the lady matter of factly. “Varian already told you my name is Adira.” 

“Right,” said Hugo, trying this time to be more civil. “But as lovely as that name is, it means nothing to me. Where did you come from? How do you know each other? What’s with the face paint thing?” He felt Varian’s hand on his shoulder and switched his incredulous gaze to him.

“Sorry, heh, you’re right,” said Varian apologetically. “Adira… well, she’s an old friend of my dad’s. Though to be honest I didn’t get to know her until recently. After… other things were resolved.” 

“I’m from the Dark Kingdom and was a guardian of the Moonstone until it was finally reunited with the Sundrop,” said Adira. “Now with that duty done, I’ve found other ways to apply my skills. For instance, when I heard Quirin’s son had set out on a possibly life-threatening quest I thought I should come to check on him.” 

Varian winced. “My dad didn’t tell you to come after me, did he?”

“Not exactly,” said Adira. “But I could tell he was worried about you. And I can see why. Is this what you consider good company on this journey?” She gestured toward Hugo. 

Hugo scowled and opened his mouth to object but was beaten to it by Varian.

“Hugo has been amazing,” said Varian vehemently. Hugo couldn’t help but smile as Varian defended him. “He’s helped me so much already. If it weren’t for him I would have never made it through the Water Trial. Plus, he knows so much I don’t know about alchemy. And it’s not just him. I’ve made other friends Nuru, and Yong. They’re in town getting supplies right now but they’ve also been a great help.”

Adira seemed to consider this. “And what about when you’ve been under attack? Are these companions of yours able to defend you?”

“Of course,” said Varian. “Hugo is great in a fight.”

Adira raised an eyebrow. “Is he willing to prove that?” 

Varian went pale. “Uh… well… that’s not… I can’t…”

“You know what?” said Hugo, rising to his feet defiantly. “Sure! I’m tired of you talking down at us. I’ll show you what I can do!” 

Varian fixed Hugo with frightened eyes. “Uh, Hugo, you don’t want to do that.”

“Heh, don’t worry. I’m not intimidated by Sunburn, here,” said Hugo whipping out one of his vials and twirling it around his fingers.

Adira smiled and stood up as well. 

Varian’s eyes darted between them. “I really don’t think this is necessary. Adira, please. I don’t think my dad wanted you to come beat up my friends.”

Adira sidestepped into the open to give them space for their match. “Your father would have wanted me to make sure you were safe. That’s all I’m doing. Let’s see how good your friend here is in a fight.” 

“Well, then I should be able to help!” said Varian, standing up too.

“No, Goggles,” said Hugo. “Let me do this.” 

Varian seemed unsure but Hugo smiled at him and gave him a wink. “I’ll be fine,” he said smugly. He noticed a little bit of color in Varian’s cheeks before he turned to look back at Adira. “I’m ready.”

Adira smiled as well and slid her feet into a wide stance. She gently brought her arms up and held out her palms. “So am I,” she said softly. 

Hugo raised his hand intending to throw his vial, but the moment he moved his arm Adira ran for him. She moved so fast he could hardly see her, and only knew where she’d gone when he felt something strike him in his lower back.

Hugo grunted and stumbled forward, nearly dropping his vial. He whipped around to try to find her but she was already on the move. Another blow hit him, this time catching him in the neck and sending him to the ground where the vial smashed across the dirt. 

“Hugo!” shouted Varian. He rushed forward but stopped when Hugo held out a hand to stop him. 

“M’fine,” he muttered as he pushed himself to his feet. He stood more defensively this time, his arms coming up to guard himself as he tried to find the weirdo. She’d come to a halt, watching him in her beginning stance. When he locked eyes with her she smiled and waved to him to come at her. 

Hugo pulled another vial from his pocket and rushed forward. He stopped right before he reached her as she rounded a kick at him. He ducked down under it and twisted to the left before tossing the vial at her. To his chagrin, she deflected it easily, sending it to explode against a tree trunk instead. Then she brought another hand down against his shoulder, making his knees buckle. Another blow sent him straight to the ground again. 

Hugo stood back up and tried again. He tried over and over. Tried every move he could think of. Every tactic he’d ever used in a fight. Used all the tricks he’d picked up brawling with other kids and criminals in back allies and bars. Did all the moves Donella had taught him. 

But Adira was always one step ahead of him. No matter what he did he couldn’t so much as touch her before she was pummeling him and bringing him to the ground, yet again. 

Hugo gasped, trying to get air back into his lungs. “What even are you, Lady?” he breathed out as he stood on shaking legs. 

“A fighter,” said Adira. “Unlike you.” She swung out again, this time catching Hugo in the jaw and sending him flying backward. Hugo could already feel the bruise forming as he lay prone in the grass. 

“Adira! Stop!” pleaded Varian. “That’s enough.”

Adira shrugged. “I can stop if that’s really all he can handle.”

“No!’ said Hugo. The other two looked shocked as Hugo pushed himself back up on his feet. He felt completely battered. Even though Hugo was sure Adira was holding back it didn’t stop each of her hits from leaving a mark and he was sure he looked horrible as well. But something was telling him to keep going.

‘Why?’ He thought to himself. ‘Why do I care so much? This isn’t me. I normally just run when the fighting gets too rough. What am I trying to prove?’ He glanced to the side and saw Varian, his face white with worry, and his eyes wet with tears. ‘Oh.’

He looked back at Adira. “You think you’re so much better than me,” he said, his words slurring a bit from the pain. “With your fancy hair, and lightning-fast karate chops… maybe I’m not as good a fighter as you… Fine! Keep knocking me down. Cause when it comes to Varian I’m not going to stop getting back up. I’m not going to back down. No matter what it is we face. Monsters. Insane traps. Even crazy ladies in war paint!” 

Hugo braced himself for another attack. But Adira made no move to do so. Silence hung in the air and Hugo watched her closely as she stared straight back at him. He felt like she was trying to see into him. 

Finally, she folded her hands behind her and nodded her head. “That’s what I was hoping you’d say,” she said, sounding pleased. “That’s the kind of friend I want by his side.” She turned away. “However, that spirit will only get you so far, so do expect me to check up on you again soon.”

Adira walked away, disappearing back into the trees where she’d first appeared. 

Hugo held firm until she was out of sight before letting the pain claim him. 

“Owwww,” he moaned as he sank to the ground. 

“Hugo!” Varian rushed to his side and helped him lay down on his back. He protested the whole way, gasping and shouting every time Varian accidentally touched one of his bruises. “Sorry, sorry. Hugo, I’m sorry. I-”

“Please don’t say ‘I told you so’,” said Hugo, a small smile tugging the corner of his mouth. “My poor ego can’t take any more.”

Hugo lived for the smile that formed on Varian’s face at his words. “No, no, of course not. Hugo, I just- can’t believe you did that.”

“Yeah, who knew I had it in me, huh?” he replied. He tried to push himself up to sit but pain shot through him and he groaned at how sharp it was.

“Hold on,” said Varian. “Just rest. You wouldn’t let me fight. At least let me patch you up.” 

Hugo shook his head. “I’ll just walk it- argg!” More pain shot through him and he laid back down with a sigh. “Okay, yes. Fine.” 

A few minutes later Varian had Hugo’s shirt off and had him propped up so he could apply medicine and salves to Hugo’s wounds. He tried hard not to think too much about how close Varian was, or about how blush colored Varian's freckled face every time their eyes met. Hugo stayed silent for the most part as Varian worked, gently attending to each scrape and bruise across his skin. Though he did let out a whiny “ouch” every time Varian pushed down too hard.

“If it hurts so bad you shouldn’t let yourself get beaten up so bad,” said Varian teasingly. 

Hugo huffed. “I’ll remember that next time Crazy Lady is kicking my butt.”

They both laughed at that.

“Did you mean what you said?” asked Varian as he dabbed at Hugo’s chin. “About... When it came to me… that you wouldn’t back down…”

Hugo averted his eyes away as he thought about how to respond. “Eh, I was going to say anything to sound cool in front of Sunburn.”

“I’m serious, Hugo,” said Varian. Hugo couldn’t help but look up and saw that, indeed, those blue eyes were looking back with intensity. “Because I’ve seen your ‘cool guy’ act and that’s not what that was. You looked like you were about to let her turn you into paste.”

Hugo felt like being turned into paste was far easier than trying to explain himself to Varian. He kept the other boy’s gaze and breathed a couple of times before finding the courage to speak. 

“I care about you, okay? I- look,” He looked away again just so he didn’t have to endure those bright blue eyes. “I know this will be a huge surprise. I’ve never really been good at the friends thing. Never really had them before. It was always easier that way.” He paused to take some more breaths before continuing. “But you… you gave me a chance to try… and somehow it’s been easier being friends with you. With your stupid dorky face and the way you get so excited about things, and how you get so determined when you have your mind set on something. It’s felt natural being your friend, Varian. So… so yeah, I’m going to do whatever I can to make sure you’re okay.”

Hugo dared to meet Varian’s eyes again and felt his heart almost burst from his chest. Varian was looking back at him with a warm and loving smile. Hugo blushed and looked away again but then Varian’s arms were around him pulling him into a hug. 

“Ow ow, gentle,” he said, even as he smiled into Varian’s shoulder. 

“Oh, right, sorry,” said Varian, pulling away slowly. “I feel the same way, Hugo. Even though you are insufferable at times…” They both smiled at that. “I’m happy that we’re friends. And I won’t back down when it comes to you either.” He paused and then looked down to see the bottle he was using was currently empty. “Oh, hold on! Let me get some more salve!’ Varian jumped up and rushed away to get more supplies. 

Hugo waited a moment then lowered his face into his hands. “Idiot,” he whispered. “You’re lying. To both of them. None of this is real. It can’t be. You’re planning to turn on him as soon as she gives the word. Heh, such a good liar I started to believe it myself…”


End file.
